guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Yentsui
|''Ri Entsui}} is a mysterious Zoalord, who is one of the most dangerous and powerful Zoalords in the Council of Twelve. Appearance Li Yentsui appears to be a Zoalord who was formerly a young Chinese man with long jetblack hair before he was optimized. Though his age is unknown, it is believed he is one of the oldest members, due to his immense loyalty to Dr. Barcas. While in his human form, Yentsui covers the right side of his face with his long black hair, hiding his Zoacrystal (his Zoacrystal having been embedded into his eye.) Li Yentsui shouts |"Zoalord Form"}} to activate his battle form. His Zoalord battleform is both unique in appearance and in coloration. Yentsui's battle form is unlike any seen thus far, not only is it completely devoid of any gravity spheres, it also is covered with large crystal-like protrusions all over his arms and his legs. It is unknown what function these crystals have but it is believed that they are used to amplify Yentsui's unique power. Yentsui's battleform is also unique in that his arms have long prism-like blades that he can use in both physical combat or to create dimensional gateways. Yentsui's battleform shifts his Zoacrystal from his right eye to his forehead, like most Zoalords, and grants Yentsui a unique sense of sight. Due to the nature of Yentsui's power, his left eye is able to see in the time and dimension of the earth's "reality" whereas, in his battleform, his right eye allows him to see into a different dimension and or "reality". His Zoalord battleform also seems to be based off of some sort of mantis. Personality Not much is known of Li Yentsui, and his character is shrouded in secrecy. Like many of the other characters in the story, Yentsui is not given a great amount of character development. However, He has been seen to be very cautious when in battle and seems to be well informed. When battling the Gigantic Dark, Yentsui was not only able to demonstrate his vast superiority in his battle prowess, but he was able to use psychological warfare against him as well. Yentsui also seems to have a particular grudge against any who betray or defy Chronos, believing wholeheartedly that what Chronos is doing is for the betterment of all mankind. Yentsui is very cunning, and takes things with both the utmost care and conducts himself in an always serious manner. He won't hestitate to place his life on the line if the situation calls for it and is more than willing to give up his own life for the future of Archanfel's plan or to ensure Chronos's survival. He is very well trained in combat, as well as in strategy; and is able to work well with his fellow peers. However, despite this, Yentsui is a very quiet and somewhat shy individual. He would rather listen to his peers and their plights rather than speak of his own. 'History' It is unknown when exactly Yentsui was recruited by Dr. Barcas to become a Zoalord, but he is the seventh individual to be selected by Dr. Barcas as a member of it's leading council. Nothing is known about his activities prior to X-Day, or even why he was chosen by Dr. Barcas. 'Plot' 'Mt. Minikami arc' ' ' 'Battle Against Gigantic Dark' Li Yentsui was summoned to defend the Sacred Treasure, a fossilized Creator Ship deep underneath the Chronos headquarters in Arizona, against the onslaught of Zeus' Thunderbolt and their leader Guyver III. Although he and Waferdanos managed to injure the Gigantic Dark, the dark warrior ultimately tricked him into falling into his own trap - he was pushed through one of his own portals, straight into the waiting hair-drills of Waferdanos, which skewered him. The shock caused him to collapse his portal while he was only halfway through it - and he was neatly cut in half. Despite this, he survived and desired to keep fighting, kept alive by the bio-energy within his Zoacrystal. Though he wasn't able to kill Makishima, as he wished, he was able to save Dr. Barcas's life by creating a portal to outside the Arizona Base; and surrendered his Zoacrystal back to him, before the Doctor fled. As his final moments approached he mocked the Guyver III, as he was trapped in a base that was set to self-destruct; believing he had secured the future of Chronos and taken one of its greatest enemies with him. However, he died in vain as Guyver III and his companion Griselda used his one remaining portal to flee after Barcas, before the base self-detonated. Powers & Abilities As Li Yentsui is a Zoalord, he possesses not only the standard powers that all Zoalords possess but his own unique power as well. The following abilities are as following: Flight: As with all Zoalords, Li Yentsui is able to fly at will, both in his human form and his Zoalord battleform. Super-Strength: As a Zoalord, Li Yentsui possesses incredible strength, even greater than that of a Guyvers. Super Speed: '''As a Zoalord, Li Yentsui possesses inhuman speed, and agility. '''Telepathy: Li Yentsui is able to control lesser Zoanoid type creatures with his own telepathic commands. This includes Zoanoid soldiers and their commanding officers the Hyper-Zoanoids. Energy Attacks: As all other Zoalords possess, Li Yentsui too possesses the ability to project a number of different types of energy based attacks. It is unknown how potent they are or the differences between the types. Zoacrystal Energy Blast: As a Zoalord, Li Yentsui is able to concentrate his energy and power into his Zoacrystal and project a powerful energy blast. Force Field (Barrier): As a Zoalord, Li Yentsui is able to create his own force shield, known as a barrier. The barrier is able to deflect energy based attacks, gravitational distortions as well as physical and mental assaults. Zoacrystal Resonance: As with the other Zoalords, Li Yentsui is able to resonate his Zoacrystal at various different levels, and is able to control Dummy Crystals or Proto-Zoalords if they happen to resonate at his same frequency. Reality Sight: Due to the nature of Yentsui's powers he is able to see objects that are either trapped or traveling through the dimensions and windows he creates, allowing his right eye to see inbetween dimensions while his left eye sees the "normal dimension". |Juékōng Rèn}}: One of Yentsui's unique abilities. The ability allows Yentsui to cut open the very fabric of space itself and interfere with the stream of time. This can be done with both his blades or his Zoacrystal. Because of this, many speculate and refer to him (and his power) as dimensional wormholes. After he has created a 'portal', or 'doorway' in space, he is then able to mark a set of coordinates and link the two points in space with a 'window'; in which he can freely use to instantly travel from point-to-point or slice through other objects. This is done when he closes the portal on whatever object happens to be passing through the doorway, slicing it into while it's in-between dimensions. |Juékōng Zhǎn}}: A variation of the Zue Kong Zhan, Yentsui uses his massive blade like protrusions to cut into the air and space itself, slicing open interdimensional gateways and passageways that he uses as a specific attack rather than for travel. Wormhole: '''Another variation of the Zue Kong Zhan, and arguably Yentsui's most powerful attack, Yentsui again creates an interdimensional gateway, that is unseen by human eyes (even the Gigantic Dark could not see it). The wormhole was used to hide Yentsui's comrades attack, which was set up as a trap for the Gigantic Dark. The entire portal itself and the portal windows can be relocated to anywhere Yentsui wishes. '''Trivia *Though unconfirmed, it is possible his name is an allusion to Jet Li and Tsui Hark, an actor/director pair who have cooperated several times in the past. * His name has been the focus of much controversy due to an early romanization as Rienzi by an official publication known as Visual Datafiles. It has since been spelled as Li Yentsui in volume 20's supplementary materials.. * His Zoalord battleform seems to be based off of a Mantis. * Height: 313 cm Weight: 317 kg Category:Zoalords Category:Stubs Category:Characters